


Severance

by PazithiGallifreya



Category: The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PazithiGallifreya/pseuds/PazithiGallifreya
Summary: "Severance, the birds of leaving call to us / Yet here we stand endowed with the fear of flight"





	Severance

**[Severance](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dunhfa9OnpbE&t=MmJiYTgzNDc5ZTFlNjhiMzVkNjQzOTdhYTNkMjUyMGFkODQ1MWJmYixMRjBsNGRRRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AX7QrGRzXbBebOpHxzVfByw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpazithigallifreya.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168733086322%2Fseverance-he-dreams-of-flying-he-dreams-of&m=0) **

* * *

 

He dreams of flying.

He dreams of soaring, the clouds gathering beneath him, houses like his lego bricks, tiny people scuttling about like ants so far below him.

He’s piloting the jet, his heroes all beside him, smiling as he leads them up, up, up.

He’s in the cockpit with his father as the Boeing jet lifts from the runway.

Someday he’ll fly, too.

 

* * *

 

He dreams of fire.

Black smoke pouring out of the twisted metal

His father’s anguished screams mix with the Flag Five’s as the eyes burn a hole through him, as the jeering laughter sears him. Had his father ever screamed like that?

He can hear the screaming. He wakes up and it is his own throat that feels raw.

 

* * *

 

The black smoke pours from the front of the bus, he hears the people inside screaming. The Tick is shouting as well, telling him to hurry up.

He feels the bus rocking as he steps inside, as everything tilts and slides like a nightmarish carnival ride. Fear scorches its way down into his chest, gripping his pounding heart and turning his stomach into a heavy knot. One by one, the men and women scrabble upward. Some slip around him on their own, others he has to pull.

“My baby!” the woman screams. He clambers back onto the tilting nightmare and finds it, and the whole world tumbles, up and down, up and down.

He flies.

 

* * *

 

“Yea, I saved a dog.”

 _What a joke, I saved a dog_. He feels like a clown, and he doesn’t understand why they look at him like that. The Tick basks in the attention beside him, his broad smile genuine, his joy almost palpable. The Tick is a hero - a _super_ hero - even if he is a rather odd one. _  
_

_I saved a dog, big deal._

But he flew today, too.

 


End file.
